Blog użytkownika:SzczerbataMorda4/All that matters
No...witam xD Co to jest? Według mnie typowe opko o Hiccstrid. Niektórych postaci nie ma i są nowe. To... jest dziwne XD Chętnie przyjmę wszelką krytykę, więc pisać co jest źle. No i co... chyba tyle. Zapraszam do czytania^^ 31 sierpnia godz. 10:26 Astrid patrzyła jak za oknem przesuwają się drzewa. Monotonna droga trwała bez końca. Blanca już dawno temu, przestała niecierpliwie rżeć i tupać nogami w przyczepie. Oparła się z cichym westchnieniem o siedzenie. Była jednocześnie podekscytowana i zdenerwowana. -Już niedługo - obiecał jej tata, który siedział za kierownicą. Mruknęła coś w odpowiedzi i wróciła do obserwowania otoczenia. Jak się okazało po kilkunastu minutach zobaczyła zabudowania. Dwa duże internaty, szkołę i stajnie oddalone nieco od reszty budynków. Poruszyła się niecierpliwie. Żwir zachrzęścił pod kołami samochodu gdy wjeżdżali podjazdem. Najpierw należało odstawić konia, potem mogła obejrzeć swój pokój i się rozpakować. Podjechali do stajni wzdłuż internatu.. Otwarta ujeżdżalnia świeciła pustkami. Wszyscy nowi dopiero się klimatyzowali, a ona przyjechała nieco za późno. Jej ojciec zaparkował na żwirowym, małym parkingu. Dziewczyna wysiadła i odetchnęła rozprostowując kości. Pięć godzin jazdy, dawało o sobie znać. Jej klacz zarżała niecierpliwie. Zwróciła uwagę na równiutko przystrzyżony trawnik, nienagannie wypielęgnowane kwiaty po dwóch stronach ścieżki do stajni. Wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik. W oddali na kampusie widziała jakieś postacie, ale wokół stajni było pusto. Bała się, czy uda się jej w ogóle zadomowić się w nowej szkole. Szkoła Collinwood słynęła z wysokiego poziomu, wymagających nauczycieli i ton nauki. Otworzyła przyczepę i weszła do środka. Odwiązała swoją skarogniadą, hanowerską klacz i ostrożnie ją wyprowadziła. Blanca rozglądała się z zainteresowaniem po obcym miejscu. Zarzuciła łbem i postawiła uszy. Rodzice dziewczyny także wysiedli. -Czyli najpiew koń, pokój, a potem spotkanie?- upewniła się jej mama. Blondynka skinęła głową i poprowadziła konia do stajni. Jej rodzice zostali przy samochodzie, wyjmowali cały sprzęt. Przyglądała się dwóm zakrytym halom za stajnią i białemu płotowi ogradzającego ujeżdżalnię. Weszła ostrożnie do stajni. Stukot kopyt niósł się, niczym ogłuszające dzwony. Patrzyła na każdy boks szukając tabliczki z imieniem jej klaczy. Mijała przeróżne konie. Od arabów do holenderskich gorącokrwistych. Nie znalazłwszy boksu klaczy wyszła drugim wyjściem i ruszyła do innej stajni leżącej mniej więcej prostopadle do poprzedniej. Na "skrzyżowaniu" stała zakryta ujeżdżalnia. Gdy tylko weszła do stajni zobaczyła lśniącą tabliczkę z imieniem jej klaczy. Otworzyła zasuwę i wprowadziła klacz. Odpięła uwiąz i wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Rodzice z siodłem i resztą rzeczy szli w jej stronę. Pomachała im i wróciła do konia. Blanca skubała już siano rzoglądając się po nowej siedzibie. W rogu stał żłób z owsem i poidło automatyczne. Spojrzała z uznaniem na duży boks. Odwróciła się gdy jej rodzice weszli do środka. Wzięła siodło od taty i raźnym krokiem jakby nic nie ważyło, ruszyła między boksami do siodlarni. Odłożyła je na ustalone miejsce, po czym wzięła od rodziców resztę osprzętu i uporządkowała. Wyszła i zamknęła drzwi. Wrócili do samochodu. Tata wziął jej dwie walizki i ruszyli w stronę internatu. Mogli podjechać, ale nie było bardzo daleko. Astrid ruszyła przodem. Otworzyła ostrożnie drzwi i poczuła się jakby z teatru weszła na koncert. W środku panował gwar, sporo ludzi rozmawiało ze sobą. Licealiści machnięciami ręki żegnali rodziców i szli na schody. Zatrzymała się zdezorientowana. - No idź - poczuła jak mama popchnęła ją w przód. Podeszła nieśmiało do gabinetu opiekuna, jednak nikogo nie było w środku. Zaczęła wracać do rodziców ale ktoś ją zatrzymał. -Astrid tak? Była to średniego wzrostu, drobna, brunetka. Miała piwne oczy i przyjazny głos. -Tak, to ja- potwierdziła. -Mamy lekkie urwanie głowy. Jestem Jessica, masz klucz, niech twoi rodzice poczekają, zaraz tam przyjdę. Twojej współlokatorki jeszcze nie ma, ale pojawi się za niedługo – podała jej klucz do pokoju. Będzie miała współlokatorkę? Nie było o tym mowy. A co jeśli będzie okropna? Co jeśli się nie polubią? Przestań ''zganiła się w myślach. Przyjęła klucz i wróciła do rodziców. Wyjaśniła, po czym ruszyli na pierwsze piętro. Spojrzała na numer przy kluczu. 42. Ruszyła korytarzem patrząc na drzwi. Głosy z dołu były tu stłumione. Znalazła odpowiedni numer na drzwiach. Włożyła klucz do zamka, przekręciła i otworzyła. Weszła do środka zaciekawiona. Po lewej stronie stały dwa łóżka między nimi, drzwi pewnie do łazienki. Naprzeciwko półka na książki i inne rzeczy, obok niej szafa. Po prawej od drzwi biurko za nim fotel. Drugie biurko było po prawej od fotela. Nad każdym biurkiem było okno. Jej tata postawił walizki na dywanie, a mama zajrzała do łazienki. -No nieźle- przyznał tata. Wtedy przez drzwi zajrzała Jessica. -Przepraszam za spóźnienie. Więc...- Astrid wyłączyła się i zaczęła rozpakowywać. Upchnęła obrania do szafy. Położyła zeszyty na jednym biurku i rzuciła szampony na łóżko. -Mają państwo jakieś pytania? -Czy chłopcy mieszkają w tym samym internacie? -Tak, ale mają zakaz wstępu na piętro dziewcząt i odwrotnie. Zdarzało się, że licealiści, dręczyli młodszych, więc musieliśmy ich rodzielić. -Nadal się to zdarza? -Jeśli jakiś chłopiec wejdzie na to piętro zostanie surowo ukarany. Jakiekolwiek skargi zostaną zbadane. Proszę się nie martwić. -Dziękujemy. Myślę, że pożegnamy się z córką i pojedziemy. Jessica wyszła. Astrid podniosła się od walizki. -Uważaj na siebie córciu okej? Zobaczymy się w święta. To tylko cztery miesiące. Tylko cztery miesiące? Zabrzmiało to tak, że niemal wybuchła śmiechem. Jej matka chyba nie zdawała sobie sprawy z dziwaczności swoich słów. Cztery miesiące to będzie wieczność. -Jasne mamo- przytuliła ją, po czym uściskała tatę. Rodzice wyszli. Została sama. Westchnęła starając się opanować strach. Czuła się tak jakby zgubiła się w ogromnym sklepie. Wszystko było obce. Zerknęła na zegarek. 11: 52. O wpół do pierwszej miała spotkanie jeździeckie, ale bez koni. Mieli wszystko pouzgadniać. Już jutro zacznie się nauka. Poogarniała jeszcze trochę swoje rzeczy i wyszła. Spotkanie miało się odbyć na krytej ujeżdżalni, między stajniami. Włożyła klucz do zamka. -Czekaj! Odwróciła się zdezorientowana. W jej stronę szła szybkim krokiem rudowłosa dziewczyna o zielonych oczach, ciągnąc walizkę na kółkach. -Mieszkamy razem- wyjaśniła. Popchnęła drzwi i wrzuciła tam walizkę. -Już – uśmiechnęła się. Zdziwiona blondynka zamknęła pokój. -Lydia, a ty? -Astrid... jesteś nowa? -Nie, to mój drugi rok. Jeździsz? -Tak, a ty? -W takim razie idziemy razem- zaśmiała się – pewnie czujesz się trochę dziwnie. Przygotuj się jutro na maskrę. Nigdy nie odpuszczają nawet w pierwszy dzień. -Masz swojego konia? -Wałacha , andaluzyjskiego. -Ja klacz hanowerską. Pojeździmy potem razem? -Jasne, ale najpierw musisz przejść test. Wtedy przydzielą cię do którejś grupy. -Wiem. Nawet jeśli, po lekcjach możemy razem trenować nie? -Oczywiście – doszły do hali. W środku stały ustawione krzesła. Usiadły obok siebie. Mając chociażby, jednego znajomego czuła się znacznie lepiej.Było już tam kilka osób. W miarę napływało coraz więcej ludzi. Gdy wszystkie miejsca zostały zajęte przyszła niska kobieta o brązowych włosach i ciemnych oczach. -Witam wszystkich jeźdźców- zaczęła – mam nadzieję, że będziecie się dobrze spisywać w tym roku. Nowi, proszę do mnie przyjść po zakończeniu spotkania – nie paplała o niczym konkretnym. Po kilkunastu minutach zakończyła. Lydia mrugnęła do blondynki i wyszła. Astrid nie ruszyła się z miejsca, tak jak kilka innych osób. -No dobrze... Peterson, jutro o czternastej. Wiśniewska, o wpół do piętnastej, Hofferson piętnasta...- Astrid już nie słuchała. Wyszła jak najszybciej. 01. września godz. 6:58 Astrid otworzyła oczy. Była łagodnie mówiąc zdenerwowana. Pierwszy dzień szkoły, nie wspominając o teście. Usiadła na łóżku i przetarła oczy. Do nocy z Lydią rozmawiały i śmiały się, pewnie za długo. Spać poszła chyba o drugiej. Nie wierzyła, że wykazała się taką nieodpowiedzialnością przed rozpoczęciem nauki. Co się z nią działo? Rudowłosa jęknęła. - Niemożliwe. - Wstawaj – mruknęła blondynka i zsunęła nogi na ziemię. Przebrała się w łazience, a potem wpuściła Lydię. Uczesała włosy w warkocza nadając mu pozory niedbałości, aby wyglądał jeszcze lepiej. Nałożyła lekki makijaż, w postaci tuszu do rzęs i błyszczyka. Nauczyciele pozwalali licealistom się malować w granicach rozsądku. Gimnazjum było za to karane. Wyszły razem. Zamknęła pokój. Pierwszą miały chemię. Astrid denerwowała się ledwie kiedy wyszły z internatu, co rudowłosa musiała zauważyć. -Nie jest tak źle jak myslisz. To tylko kwestia przyzwyczajenia, wpasujesz się w rytm i nie będziesz miała problemów z nauką. Blondynka miała nadzieję, że to prawda. Gdy przechodziły obok parkingu usłyszały głośny szum. Lydia zacisnęła wargi, a Astrid zadarła głowę i otworzyła, aż usta ze zdziwienia. Uczniowie przechodzący obok też się odwrócili. Osoby stojące pod szkołą zwróciły się w ich stronę. Kołował nad nimi helikopter i wyraźnie zbliżał się do lądowania. Opadł na ziemię, wprawiając trawę w falowanie. Gdy śmigła przestały się ruszać, otwarły się drzwi i ze środka wyszedł jakiś chłopak. Uniósł rękę do kogoś w środku. Po chwili maszyna uniosła się w powietrze. Chłopak miał brązowe włosy z domieszką rudego. Na ramieniu czarną torbę. Na nosie przeciwsłoneczne okulary. Podchodząc uśmiechnął się szeroko, odsłaniając białe zęby. -Jack, stary! Nie opaliłeś się! - odwróciła się zdezorientowana, i jej wzrok przykuł białowłosy wręcz chłopak, do którego sztayn podszedł. Podał mu rękę i uderzyli się barkami. Odeszli rozmawiając. Ludzie odsuwali się pośpiesznie. Lydia pociągnęła blondynkę dalej. - Kto to? - spytała zdumiona. Rudowłosa zacisnęła usta. - Haddock. Można powiedzieć, że król szkoły. Wszyscy go lubią, ale jednocześnie się go boją, nikt nie chce mieć z nim na pieńku. Uważaj na niego, bo jak podpadniesz to do końca szkoły nie da ci spokoju. Ma swoich znajomych. -Nadziany? -A nie widać? Chodzi do naszej klasy. Jeździ i ma dwa konie. Jak cię o coś poprosi to zrób to, bo ci życie zniszczy. - Dziwak? - Nie, tylko trochę... no zbyt egoistyczny. - Dręczy kogoś? - Były takie przypadki. - A trzecioklasiści? - Oni to się mu podlizują – parsknęła – mówię ci uważaj. Póki czymś nie wyskoczysz, nie martw się nim. - I ty mi mówisz, że nie będzie źle - mruknęła. Weszły do budynku. Po prawej stronie od wejścia były szerokie schody. Prosto korytarz pomiędzy szafkami, a na lewo część dla nauczycieli, czyli sekretariat i takie tam. Ściany były białe, płytki nienagannie czyste i lśniące. Czuła się jak wieśniak w towarzystwie króla, ale miała nadzieję, że tak nie wygląda. Lydia klepnęła ją w ramię. - Idź po numer szafki. Astrid poszła na lewo, a rudowłosa usiadła na schodach. Odetchnęła przed drzwiami do gabinetu dyrektora i uniosła rękę by zapukać, jednak w tej chwili drzwi się otworzyły. Stanęła w nich jasnowłosa kobieta. Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. - Nowa, tak? Wejdź, proszę - wpuściła blondynkę do środka i poprowadziła krótkim korytarzem do pokoju dyrektora. Usiadła przed biurkiem i czekała. Wszystko było tu tak eleganckie. Puchary na szafkach wypolerowane. Podziwiała, nawet pomieszczenie takie jak gabinet dyrektora, kiedy ów właściciel się zjawił. Wstała i podała mu rękę. Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. Usiadł za biurkiem. - Astrid Hofferson? -Tak. -Szafka... 124. Zaraz podam ci kod - obrócił się do komputera i po chwili drukarka wypluła jej plan lekcji razem z kodem. Wzięła kartkę, podziękowała i wyszła. Wróciła do Lydii, która wstała na jej widok. - I co? Było tak strasznie? - zaśmiała się. -No... nie - stwierdziła blondynka i niejaką ulgą stwierdziła, że stres zmalał. Lydia poprowadziła ją pod chemię pokazując stołówkę, sale gimanstyczne i gabinet chgienistki. Usiadły pod klasą. Lydia cały czas dawała jej porady, który nauczyciel jest jaki. Gościu od chemii podobno nie jest taki zły. Blondynka wpatrywała się w uczniów, aż jej wzrok padł na widzianego wcześniej chłopaka nadal z ciemnymi okularami. Śledziła go wzrokiem jednocześnie słuchając rudej. Nagle pojawiła się obok niego blondynka z kręconymi włosami w obcisłych, ciemnych dżinsach i ciemnozielonej bluzie. Oparła mu ręce na ramieniu, wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go w policzek. Nieco zaskoczony chłopak obkręcił się, uśmiechnął i objął ją. -Kto to?- przerwała Lydii i wskazała podbródkiem dziewczynę. -Kto? Ona? Ashley, jego dziewczyna. Dopóki się do niego nie zbliżysz to będzie łagodna jak baranek. W pewnym sensie taka jak on, ale jego pozycja podwyża jej status i się rządzi - wzruszyła ramionami rudowłosa. - Jest w naszej klasie? Jak on w ogóle ma na imię? - Niestety. Ale spokojnie, są fajni ludzie tylko...jeszcze nie przyszli. Czkawka. - mrugnęła do niej jednym okiem i sięgnęła by zawiązać swojego buta. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Astrid chwyciła swoją cimnoszaro - białą torbę i weszła do klasy. Pozwoliła Lydii poprowadzić się do drugiej ławki pdo oknem i usiadła. Wyjęła książki i piórnik. Rudowłosa podeszła do jakiejś brunetki. Zaczęły cicho rozmawiać, Lydia wskazała Astrid, na co tamta pokiwała głową. Dziewczyna wróciła do blondynki i usiadła obok. -To Carrie - wskazała brunetkę głową- później ci ją przedstawię. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się słabo do dziewczyny, a ta odwzajemniła uśmiech. Odwróciła się do tablicy. Do klasy wszedł Haddock. Rzucił trobę na pierwszą ławkę, która została wolna i ułożył nogi na stole. Astrid uniosła brwi. - Są tu kamery? - Nie - zachichotała Lydia. Gdy do klasy wszedł nauczyciel szatyn szybkim ruchem zdjął nogi z ławki. Zmrużyła oczy. Nauczyciel położył dziennik na biurku i usiadł mrucząc pod nosem prawdopodobnie " dzieńdobry". -Haddock, rozpakuj się - polecił. Szatyn przewrócił oczami i szarpnął za zamek torby. Wyrzucił na ławkę zeszyty i piórnik. Astrid nachyliła się do rudwłosej. - Jakie przeciętnie ma oceny? - szepnęła. - Nie uwierzysz, ale zwykle piątki i czwórki. W szkole bywa bezczelny, poza nią tym bardziej, ale jeszcze nigdy nie dostał jedynki. Nie przykłada się specjalnie do niczego poza jazdą. Mimo, że większość czasu trenuje, nauka mu bardzo dobrze wchodzi - odparła szeptem. Nauczyciel podyktował temat i rozpoczął gadanie o pracy na lekcjach chemii. Wyciągnęła się na ławce pod koniec, mimo, że nie chciała tego robić bo wyszłaby na ignorantkę, ale nudziło się jej niemiłosiernie. Gdy zadzwonił upragniony dzwonek, Czkawka zresztą już spakowany, pierwszy wstał i wyszedł z klasy. Astrid też wyszła ramię w ramię z Lydią. Carrie dogoniła je na korytarzu. - Zapomniałam o tobie - roześmiała się rudowłosa - Carrie, to Astrid. Nowa. Blondynce nie spodobało się to określenie, ale nic nie powiedziała. Nie chciała, żeby Lydia się obraziła, szczególnie, że nadal była zestresowana nowym otoczeniem. - Masz dzisiaj test nie? - Carrie przeszła na drugą stronę i teraz Astrid była pomiędzy nimi. Pokiwała głową. - Zwracaj uwagę na podstawy. Pięty w dół. Jak dam radę to przyjdę popatrzeć, jeśli to cię nie będzie stresowało. - Nie, nigdy nie miałam problemów, z jazdą przed publicznością, nawet tak skromną - roześmiała się - ale jeśli przyjdziesz będę wdzięczna. W której grupie jesteś? -Zaawansowanej. Jeśli uda ci się dostać, to znaczy, że jesteś dobra - stwierdziła, przyglądając się blondynce. Astrid rzuciła trobę na ziemię pod salą od angielskiego. Teraz tylko wytrwać do testu. '''Nexteł, nexteł nexteł :3' Dziękuję za komentarze ^^ 01. września 14:46 Astrid przeszła obok ujeżdżalni i weszła do stajni. Dzisiaj kręcili się już to jeźdźcy, słychać było głosy i rżenie koni. Podeszła do swojej klaczy. -Witaj piękna - weszła do boksu i sięgnęła do pudełka ze szczotkami - musisz pięknie się prezentować. To ważne - przejechała szczotką po ciemnym grzbiecie konia. Blanca parsknęła zadowolona. Po wyczyszczeniu sierści i kopyt, przeszła przez stajnię i wzięła osprzęt. Wróciła do konia. Najpierw położyła czaprak, następnie siodło i dopięła popręg. Wzięła ogłowie i podłożyła wędzidło pod pysk klaczy. Gdy ta posłusznie je przyjęła, przełożyła zagłówek na jej potylicę o dopięła wszystkie paski. Klepnęła ją w łopatkę. Wyprowadziła klacz z boksu i skierowała na odkrytą ujeżdżalnię. Pani Stacy, ich trenerka stała obok płotu z notesem w dłoni. - Rozgrzewaj się - powiedziała, nie podnosząc wzroku znad notatek. Blondynka pociągnęła za wodze i ruszyła stępem. Po dwóch okrążeniach przeszła do kłusa, a następnie do galopu. Po kilku minutach zatrzymała klacz przy trenerce. -Wykonuj moje polecenia. Gdy wypowiem nowe od razu je zaczynasz. Najpierw... kłus ćwiczebny - powiedziała. Astrid zawróciła konia i zakłusowała nie odrywając się od siodła. Czuła na sobie wzrok instruktorki. Przy płocie stanęła Carrie z Lydią i zaczęły się jej przyglądać. Nie rozproszyła się i ściągnęła pięty jeszcze bardziej w dół. - Galop - zawołała pani Stacy. Astrid ponagliła klacz do szybszego chodu. Jej krok był płynny, więc nie miała problemów z powstrzymaniem odbijania się od siodła. - Kłus anglezowany bez strzemion - Astrid zwolniła, przełożyła strzemiona przez siodło i docisnęła kolana do tybinek. Unosiła się, równo z klaczą, która wdzięcznie wygięła łeb, przeżuwając wędzidło. Po jednym okrążeniu zaczęły ją boleć nogi, ale trenerka wyraźnie sprawdzała jej wytrzymałość. Znosiła dzielnie ból, aż myslała, że nogi jej odpadną. - Odpocznij, a ja ustawię przeszkody - powiedziała zadowolona z rezultatu pani Stacy i poszła po drągi. Blondynka opuściła strzemiona, ale pozwoliła nogom zwisać wzdłuż ciemnych boków klaczy. Ta parsknęła, zamiatając ogonem. Poklepała ją po szyi i odchyliła się w tył, starając się zregenerować siły. Trenerka ustawiła sześć przeszkód i odsunęła się. Astrid zebrała wodze i wsunęła stopy w strzemiona. Przyśpieszyła do kłusa, a następnie do galopu. Zatoczyła duże koło i nakierowała Blancę na pierwszą przeszkodę, którą był okser. Klacz wdzięcznie zawinęła ciemne kopyta pod brzuch i wylądowała po drugiej stronie. Potem pokonała stacjonatę na około metr. Później najechała na pudełka z kwiatami, które miały przestraszyć konia, ale Blanca nawet na nie nie spojrzała. Z gracją pokonała kolejną stacjonatę, oksera i ostatniego liverpoola ze sztuczną wodą. Zwolniła do kłusa i zatrzymała konia przed trenerką. - Bardzo dobrze pracujesz z koniem, widać, że się ciebie słucha. Stosujesz delkatne sygnały, nie szarpiesz za pysk. Jeśli się przyłożysz, zaliczę cię do zaawansowanej i będziesz ćwiczyła z Lydią, Carrie, Jackiem, Czkawką i Ashley. Do zobaczenia na treningu - powiedziała przeglądając notes. Blondynka ledwie powstrzymała radosny wrzask. Zaawansowana! W tym momencie zauważyła, że przy płocie stoi Haddock, ale potraktowała to jako szczegół. Odwróciła się w siodle z szerokiem uśmiechem, i uniosła kciuk do przyjaciółek. Te szybkim krokiem ruszyły do wyjścia z ujeżdżalni. Zawróciła konia i wyjechała w stronę stajni. Szatyn patrzył na nią z czymś dziwnym w oczach. Zignorowała go, zeskoczyła z konia i wszystkie trzy zrobiły grupowego przytulasa. Po kilku sekundach Lydia odsunęła się. - Wiedziałam! - krzyknęła. - Cały czas mi to powtarzała - rzuciła brunetka. - Dzięki, że przyszłyście - powiedziała Astrid i chwyciła wodze klaczy. Na ujeżdżalnię wjechała dziewczyna na siwym koniu. Carrie i Lydia nie chciały wchodzić do stajni, bo nie przebrały się w stroje, które się do tego nadawały. Ona w tym czasie wprowadziła Blancę do boksu, zdjęła osprzęt i ruszyła korytarzem do siodlarni. Odłożyła rząd i wyszła. Z naprzeciwka szedł Czkawka i znów zerknął na nią dziwnym spojrzeniem. Skrzywił się. Odwróciła wzrok i wbiła go w ziemię. Gdy się mijali poczuła mocne szarpnięcie za ramię, aż się odwróciła w stronę chłopaka. Podniosła głowę i popatrzyła na niego gniewnie. - Nie ściągaj drużyny w dół, Hofferson - warknął nieprzyjaźnie i puścił jej rękę. Odsunęła się zdziwiona. Odszedł. Wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do konia, by go wyczyścić, ale nadal ją to zastanawiało. Widział jak jeździ, czyli, wszyscy byli od niej lepsi? Nie widziała jeszcze, jak Carrie lub Lydia jeździ, a one były w zaawansowanej. Jacka w ogóle nie znała, a Ashley to dziewczyna Haddocka. Wyczyściła klacz i zamknęła boks. Wróciły razem do internatu. Carrie mieszkała w całkiem innej części. Rozdzieliły się, a blondynka z rudowłosą wróciły do siebie. Astrid padła na łóżko. Już zaczynała czuć zakwasy po anglezowaniu bez strzemion. Lydia parsknęła śmiechem. Blondynka jęknęła i rzuciła w nią poduszką. - Też tak miałam - zachichotała Lydia i usiadła przy swoim biurku. Wyjęła zeszyty z geografii i westchnęła. Astrid wstała i także zaczęła odrabiać zadania domowe. Skończyła prawie półtorej godziny później i wzięła się za naukę. Poczuła się przygotowana dopiero koło dziewiętnastej. Odsunęła się z westchnieniem od biurka. Rudowłosa zerknęła na nią. - Masz dosyć? - Skończyłam. - Nauki w Collinwood nigdy za wiele, ale skoro tak sądzisz - wzruszyła ramionami i również zamknęła książkę. - Kiedy mamy jazdy? Nie słuchałam na spotkaniu. - We wtorki i czwartki rano, a reszta dni popołudniu, ale ujeżdżalnie są dostępne przez cały dzień. W weekendy jak kto chce. - A co jest jutro? - Czwartek. Ale drużyna jeździecka ma na drugą leckję w te dni. Jękneła głośno. - I tak trzeba wstać - burknęła. Lydia zaśmiała się i włączyła swojego laptopa. - Jakiś film? - Jasne. Wybierz coś - odparła blondynka bez namysłu i spakowała się na jutro. Lydia po chwili postawiła komputer na podłodze, rozłożyły poduszki i położyły się na ziemi. Mimo, że film leciał rozmawiały i śmiały się. Następnego dnia czuła się już pewniej, u boku Carrie i Lydii. Czekały na wychowawczą. Rozmawiały o wszystkim i o niczym, aż zadzwonił dzwonek. Weszły do klasy i zajęły miejsca. Carrie siedziała sama, a Astrid znowu z Lydią. Haddock rozwalił się w drugiej ławce, usiadł na niej i położył buty na pustym stoliku przed nim, nie wyłączając telefonu. Przewróciła oczami i wyjęła zeszyty. Gdy tylko weszła nauczycielka szatyn zsunął nogi z ławki i zajął swoje miejsce, chowając komórkę. - Dzieńdobry, moi drodzy. jak się macie po wakacjach? - postawiła książki i dziennik na biurku - mamy nową uczennicę w klasie, więc może, poprosimy ją, aby się przedstawiła i liczę, że ciepło ją powitacie - rozejrzała się wyciągając szyję, a blondynka wstała. Skinęła na nią głową, usiadła za biurkiem i zaczęła przekładać papierzyska. -No, więc...- zaczęła skrępowana tym, że wszyscy na nią patrzą - Jeżdżę konno od trzech lat i jestem z Londynu. Mam siedemnaście lat, a na imię mam Astrid - Haddock pochylił się w przód, z drżącymi barkami i wydał z siebie dziwne stęknięcie. Spojrzała na niego, z mordem w oczach. - A co masz lepsze? - warknęła, a Lydia syknęła i szarpnęła ją za rękaw, lecz blondynka zignorowała się, patrząc nienawistnie na szatyna. Kilka osób zachichotało. - Uważaj co mówisz, słońce - oparł się na krześle, patrząc w tablicę i z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Co powiedziałeś? - Ashley wstała i uderzyła dłonią w swoją ławkę. - Uspokój się - mruknął. Astrid opanowała się i usiadła, czując na sobie palący wzrok Ashley i Lydii. Wbiła gniewne spojrzenie w ławkę i zaczęła rozkładać długopis. O co mu chodziło? Słońce? Nie wiedziała co o nim myśleć. Jednocześnie miał dziewczynę, ale chociaż była wściekła musiała przyznać, że był atrakcyjny. Ale dopiero co z niej kpił. Sama zaczynała wariować. - Spokój - nauczycielka wpisywała coś w dzienik - zapisać temat. Blondynka ani razu nie spojrzała na niego, aż do końca lekcji. A on zerkał na nią, niezbyt dyskretnie dosyć pogardliwym wzrokiem. Lydia wypadła tuż za nią z klasy i złapała za rękę. - Co to było?! - No, wiem nie powinnam. - Jasne, że nie powinnaś. Wiesz jak będzie się na tobie wyżywał? Jak chcesz nie mieć tak przerąbane jak masz, idź do niego, przeproś i zaoferuj mu... nie wiem czyszczenie konia przed jazdą. - Żartujesz sobie? On się ze mnie śmiał, to on mnie powinien przeprosić. - On tak nie działa. Wszyscy myślą, że sądzi, że jest najlepszy, ale wcale nie ma takiego mniemania o sobie. Nikt nic o nim tak naprawdę nie wie. Nie jest taki jak myślisz. - A ty skąd to wiesz? - blondynka podniosła na nią wzrok. Lydia zamilkła. - Nieważne. 02. września godz. 7:00 Następnego dnia zwlokła się o siódmej w łóżka. Razem z Lydią przebrały się w bryczesy i wyszły. Po jeździe trzeba się będzie sprężyć, żeby zjeść śniadanie w internacie i się wykąpać. Jazdę miały na siódmą trzydzieści. Wyszły z internatu w bryczesach i sztybletach i skierowały się w stronę stajni. Było ciepło, nawet tak wcześnie. Rozdzieliły się, bo wałach Lydii był w drugiej stajni. Gdy tylko weszła zauważyła Ashley po drugiej stronie. - Witaj piękna - pogłaskała Blancę po nosie - To nasz pierwszy trening w drużynie. Damy z siebie wszystko - powiedziała przejeżdżając szczotką po sierści konia. Wyczyściła też kopyta i ruszyła do siodlarni. Minęła pusty boks, dziewczyna Czkawki zdążyła wyjść na ujeżdżalnię. Wróciła z osprzętem do swojego konia i osiodłała go. Wychodząc ze stajni, zobaczyła blondynkę na gniado - srokatym koniu, jeżdżącą kłusem. Straciła nieco pewność siebie, widząc jak harmonijnie porusza się w siodle, i specjalnie zwolniła by zaczekać na Lydię. Weszła na ujeżdżalnię. Ashley nie zwróciła na nią uwagi, tylko przeszła do galopu. Astrid wskoczyła na siodło i sprawdziła strzemiona, błagając Lydię w myślach, żeby się pospieszyła.. Były równo, nie za wysoko, nie za nisko więc zebrała wodze i klepnęła klacz po łopatce.Stwierdziła, że wyjdzie na dziwną stojąc na środku, więc ruszyła stępem zataczając mniejsze okrążenia od Ashley, nie chciała wchodzić jej w drogę. Po chwili pojawił się białowłosy chłopak, którego widziała w pierwszym dniu z gniadą klaczą. Skinał głową do Ashley, która odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem, a na Astrid nawet nie spojrzał. Jednocześnie zarejestrowała szatyna wchodzącego do stajni, w której ona trzymała Blancę. Skupiła się na jeździe i po kilku okrążeniach stępa, przeszła do kłusa i czuła jak klacz się rozluźnia. Nagle po jej dwóch stronach pojawiła się Lydia, na karym wałachu i Carrie na ksztanowatej klaczy. Okręciła się zdezorientowana, że ich nie zauważyła i zwolniła do stępa. - Nareszcie - rzuciła wydłużając wodze. - Przepraszam - usprawiedliwiła się rudowłosa, której kosmyki wystawały zawadiacko spod kasku- czekałam na Carrie. To ona się ślimaczyła. Brunetka prychnęła, a zaraz po niej jej klacz, na co wszystkie się roześmiały. - Jak ma na imię? - zapytała Astrid. - Fama. A twoja? - Casablanca w skrócie Blanca. Lyd? - Disney. Koń Ashley to Parys, a Jacka Royal Lady. - A Haddock? - Nie wiadomo na którym przyjedzie - powiedziała, a w jej głosie można było wyczuć nutę pogardy. Astrid też uważała, że koń powinien być jeden i jedyny. Dwa to podwójne zużycie czasu, a poza tym koń wymaga uwagi, ten drugi mógłby czuć się zaniedbany. Wzruszyła jednak ramionami i dalej się rogrzewała. Aż wreszcie na ujeżdżalnię bezceremonialnie wjechał na szaro - jabłkowitym wałachu szatyn. Posłał uśmiech do Ashley i Jacka po czym kłusem ruszył w przeciwną stronę od większości. Wbiła wzrok w uszy konia, starając się go ignorować. Czuła na sobie jego wzrok gdy się mijali. Podziękowała bogom w myślach, gdy zjawiła się trenerka. Ustawiła się przed nią, między Carrie, a Lydią. - Witam was, na pierwszych zajęciach. Nie będę was dziś przemęczać, bo to początek roku szkolnego. Proszę ruszyć ćwiczebnym kłusem. Astrid zawróciła konia i wjechała za Lydię. Na pierwsze miejsce oczywiście wrył się Haddock, zaraz za nim jego dziewczyna. Skupiła się na jeździe i na tym, by wypaść jak najlepiej. - Zmiana kierunku po przekątnej i zagalopowanie - zawołała pani Stacy. Astrid popędziła klacz do szybszego chodu kątem oka patrząc na Czkawkę. Musiała niechętnie przyznać, bez wątpienia był najlepszy w grupy. Doskonale pracował z koniem, trzymał wodze na kontakcie, nie był spięty. Ashley radziła sobie niemal tak samo. Lydia, Carrie i Jack też dobrze jeździli, a ona czuła się jak najbardziej w tyle. - Poskaczemy trochę, a potem możecie iść - trenerka ustawiała przeszkody, a oni jeżdzili stępem dookoła. Ashley podjechała do szatyna i rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami. - Jack, Carrie, Lydia, Astrid, Ashley i Czkawka - powiedziała po kilku minutach instruktorka. Białowłosy spiął konia, a reszta grupy się zatrzymała. Nakierował klacz na pierwszą przeszkodę którą była stacjonata na około metr dziesięć. Bez trudu pokonał wszystkie pięć przeszkód, a po zakończeniu podjechał do Haddocka. Carrie przeszła do kłusa, następnie do galopu, po czym skierowała Famę na oksera. Klacz zawinęła kopyta pod brzuch i wylądowała po drugiej stronie. Brunetka lekko zachwiała się przy liverpoolu, ale elegancko pokonała tor. Lydia ponagliła Disneya do galopu, i najechała na pierwszą przeszkodę. Koń pokonał ją bez trudu, tak samo jak pozostałe. Rudowłosa cały czas miała idealną postawę. Astrid z walącym sercem przeszła do kłusa, a następnie do galopu. Zataczając sporą woltę, zawróciła i skierowała konia na oksera. Blanca przeskoczyła nad nim, nie dotykając poprzeczki i po czterech krokach z gracją pokonała stacjonatę. Liverpool poszedł bez przeszkód. Galopowała na double barra mając przed sobą szatyna. A ten w tym momencie obdarzył ją takim spojrzeniem, i takim uśmiechem, od którego zakręciło się jej w głowie i omal nie wyleciała z siodła. Opamiętała się, ale klacz była za blisko. Dała jej sygnał do skoku za późno i przednimi kopytami zrzuciła wyższą poprzeczkę. Zacisnęła zęby i przeprowadziła klacz przez ostatniego oksera. Tylko ona zrzuciła poprzeczkę. Nie ma mowy, nie popełnią błędu. Nie zaszczycając Haddocka nawet jednym spojrzeniem stanęła z powrotem koło Lydii, a ta widząc wściekłość na jej twarzy, nic nie mówiła. Blondynka wiedziała jednak, że rudowłosa, ma ochotę znów jej wszystko wytłumaczyć. Karciła się za to, jak potrafił na nią zadziałać. Nienawidziła go przecież. Ashley przejechała bez problemu. Czkawka ukłonił się trenerce i wycofał konia, elegancko ganaszując, jakby chciał się popisać. Jego wałach, z korzeniami arabskimi, bo widać było wyraźnie lekką figurę poruszał się płynnym galopem. Czkawka nakierował go na pierwszą przeszkodę. Wałach odwrócił uszy w jego stronę i przeskoczył oksera, jakby to był drąg. Stacjonata jakby sama pod nim przepłynęła, a blondynkę zafascynował harmonijny ruch szarych kopyt. Czkawka w opanowaniem dokończył tor i rzucił jej zwycięskie spojrzenie połączone z politowaniem, na co prychnęła, jakby mówiąc " poszczęściło ci się". - Bardzo ładnie dziś pracowaliście - podsumowała trenerka - do zobaczenia jutro. Astrid rozstępowała konia i wróciła do stajni. Wyczyściła konia powolnymi ruchami i odniosła rząd do siodlarni. Wyszła ze stajni i poczekała na Lydię. Gdy rudowłosa się pojawiła, w milczeniu wróciły do internatu. Lydia umyła się pierwsza, a potem obie ruszyły na śniadanie. Stołówka była pusta, wszyscy uczniowie już zjedli. Astrid wzięła czekoladową muffinkę i naleśnika, którego zatopiła w sosie, a Lydia wzięła gofry. Zjadły pośpiesznie w ciszy, nikt inny się nie pojawił. Wróciły do internatu po plecaki i ruszyły do budynku szkoły. -Astrid... - Nie wmówsz mi, że nie chciał. - Nie mówię, że nie chciał, bo jest mściwy. - I co z tego? - Przeproś go. - Za to, że mi zepsuł przejazd? - Za twoje wcześniejsze słowa. - Lyd, rozumiem, że wiesz o nim więcej ale mnie jeszcze tak dobrze nie znasz - westchnęła - nie obchodzi mnie co zrobi, na pweno mu się nie poddam. Nie jestem z tego typu. - Wszyscy mu ulegli. - Więc jestem inna - powiedziała stanowczo. Na lekcji matematyki, która zapowiadała się wspaniale, wydarzył się koszmar. Astrid weszła do klasy i usiadła z Lydią. W dalszym ciągu, słowa wisiały w powietrzu niewypowiedziane. Wyjęła zeszyty i westchnęła, wyciągając długopis, by zapisać temat. - Hofferson, do odpowiedzi - powiedziała nauczycielka. Astrid poderwała głowę, przerażona. To był drugi dzień, a ona była nowa. Podniosła się niepewnie onieśmielona jej surowym spojrzeniem. Podeszła do tablicy i zaczęła obracać nerwowo kredę z dłoni. Carrie posłała jej współczujące spojrzenie. - Co to są liczby niewymierne? - zapytała nauczycielka. Cholera jasna ''pomyślała blondynka. Mogła słuchać! Przeszukiwała rozpaczliwie pamięć, ale nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. - Ja... - zaczęła, ale przerwał jej rechot Haddocka. Astrid posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie, a nauczycielka zwróciła na niego wzrok. - Proszę bardzo, panie Haddock - powiedziała i kazała mu zapisać jakiś wzór. Chłopak wstał, wyrwał jej kredę z dłoni i zaczął szybko pisać. Pyłek z kredy spadał na ziemię, kiedy jakby był nauczycielem zapisywał zadanie. Astrid otworzyła szeroko oczy, a nauczycielka kiwała z uznaniem głową. Po chwili szatyn odłożył kredę na miejsce, uśmiechnął się do niej pogardliwie i wrócił do ławki. Matematyczka mruczała coś pod nosem i pochyliła się nad dziennikiem. Astrid wróciła wściekła do Lydii i przy okazji kopnęła jego torbę, na co nawet nie zwrócił uwagi. 03 września godz. 10:12 Trzeciego dnia czuła się już znacznie lepiej wpasowana. Haddock w dalszym ciągu rzucał jej jakieś dziwne spojrzenia i uśmieszki, ale nie zwracała na niego uwagi. Na wszystkich lekcjach sporządzała sobie notatki ale jej pierwsza ocena to była trója. Wiedziała, że nie od razu będzie sobie radziła z tonami zadań, ale na początek nie było źle. Po fizyce, szła korytarzem do szafki, po książki. Otworzyła ją kodem i wyjęła zeszyt i podręcznik. Zamknęła szafkę i odwróciła się. Gdy tylko to zrobiła uderzyła w kogoś. Chciała zamknąć oczy, by nie widzieć wszystkich ludzi śmiejących się z jej upadku, ale styczność z płytkami nie nastała. Zakręciła się zdezorientowana, i potknęła. Ktoś przytrzymał ją i przyciągnął do siebie. Gdy na wysokości swojego wzroku zobaczyła asymetryczny uśmiech, już wiedziała kto to. Chciała się cofnąć, ale położył rękę na jej plecach. Podniosła wzrok, a ich twarze znalazły się jakieś piętnaście centymetrów od siebie. - Uważaj, słońce. Zamarła, a serce zaczęło jej bić jak oszalałe. Zapomniała o tłumie gapiących się ludzi. Wszyscy stanęli zaskoczeni. Szatyn nie poruszył się. Chwilę przerwała Ashley. Szarpnęła blondynkę za ramię, odwracając ją. Dłoń szatyna zsunęła się po jej boku. Spojrzała nieprzytomnie na wściekłą dziewczynę. - Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, nowa?! - krzyknęła. Haddock przeszedł przed nią, palcem przesuwając po jej pasku od dżinsowych spodenek, na co niemal zemdlała na środku korytarza. - Nie jest tego warta, kochanie - powiedział, mierząc ją pogardliwym wzrokiem, na co zdumiała się. Jeszcze przed chwilą byli centymetry od siebie, a teraz właściwie ją obraża? Nie mogła tego pojąć. - Nie zbliżaj się do nas - syknęła i szarpnęła szatyna za ramię, ciągnąc go za sobą. Astrid stała oszołomiona, jeszcze przez chwilę, aż obok niej zjawiła się Lydia. Patrzyła w jego plecy. - Nie zrozumiesz - mruknęła - ale mogę wyjaśnić, choć tochę. - Co on chce osiągnąć? - To skomplikowane - westchnęła - ale dopóki mu się nie stawiasz...znaczy... to ciężkie. Astrid pokręciła głową. - Widzę. Po lekcjach wróciły do internatu. Astrid padła na łóżko, a Lydia usiadła przy biurku. Blondynka przekręciła się na brzuch, patrząc na rudowłosą. Ta westchnęła. - Pewnie tylko bardziej ci namieszam, ale trudno. Więc... nawet ja wiedząc więcej niż, kto inny niewiele o nim mogę powiedzieć. Zmienił się na gorsze od kiedy... - przygryzła wargę. - Od kiedy co? - Kiedy... by... - zaczęła, ale ktoś zapukał do ich pokoju. Poderwały głowy, a w progu stanęła czarnowłosa dziewczyna, ale to nie była Carrie. - Lyd, koń Elsy okulał. Rudowłosa wstała gwałtownie. - Co? Jak? - Trenowała skoki, źle wylądował, ma chyba stłuczone kopyto. - Kto to? - wtrąciła Astrid. - Moja przyjaciółka, z tamtego roku. Cholera jasna, muszę iść, As. Później! - krzyknęła wybiegając z pokoju za brunetką. Astrid przetoczyła się na plecy. Co ich łączy? Godzinę później wyszła z internatu i skierowała się do stajni. Weszła do jednej z nich i podeszła do Blanci. - Cześć kochana - powiedziała klepiąc ją po łbie. Wyczyściła ją pośpiesznie i osiodłała. Wyszła ze stajni. Na ujeżdżalni rozgrzewał się już Haddock. Stanąwszy przy wejściu już miała wsiadać na konia, ale usłyszała: - Astrid! Odwróciła się i zobaczyła, jak patrzy na nią Carrie trzymając jedną ręką konia, a drugą siodło. Zawahała się, po czym przywiązała wodze do płotu. Podbiegła do brunetki. - Dzięki Bogu! Otworzyła sobie boks, wprowadzisz ją? - Musisz założyć dodatkowe zabezpieczenia - powiedziała, chwytając za kantar i prowadząc Famę do boksu. - Wiem. Ale nie miałam pojęcia, że tak umie. Po jeździe pogadam z trenerką. Astrid pokiwała głową i wróciła do swojej klaczy. - Ty byś mi tego nie zrobiła co? - szepnęła i wskoczyła na siodło. Blanca wyciągnęła łeb i ruszyła. Astrid rozgrzewała się, ale miała wrażenie, że klacz porusza się jakoś sztywno. Nie miała tak płynnego kroku jak zawsze i rzucała łbem. - Będzie ciężko, Hofferson - powiedział do niej Haddock z dziwnym uśmiechem, gdy się mijali. Zignorowała go. Wkrótce dołączyli pozostali i przyszła pani Stacy. - Jeśli konie są porządnie rozgrzane, proszę przejechać tamten tor, i poćwiczymy ujeżdżenie - powiedziała wskazując głową na kilka przeszkód po drugiej stronie ujeżdżalni. - Lydia, Ashley, Jack, Czkawka, Carrie i Astrid. Lydia skierowała wałacha na przeszkody. Przejechała bez zrzutki, ale była jakaś rozkojarzona. Ashley i Jack, nie mieli problemów z przejazdem. Czkawka od razu zagalopował, na innym koniu niż ostatnio. Ten był maści skarogniadej ale nieco ciemniejszej od Blanci. Przez wszystkie przeszkody przejechał, jakby robił to tysiąc razy. Wydawał się nawet znudzony. Carrie nie miała problemów. Astrid popędziła klacz do kłusa i do galopu. Blanca szarpała za wodze. Blondynka nakierowała ją na pierwszą stacjonatę. Klacz wybiła się, ale zrobiła to jakby z ogromnym wysiłkiem i ledwie minęła tylnymi kopytami poprzeczkę. Wylądowała ciężko. Dziewczyna stanęła w strzemionach, pomagając jej odzyskać równowagę. Blanca przeskoczyła kolejnego oksera i skierowała się na double barra. Astrid popędziła ją, ale mimo to klacz prychnęła i wybiła się, nie przyśpieszając. Zrobiła to zbyć wcześnie i tylnymi kopytami strąciła poprzeczkę. Astrid zarumieniła się. Na dotychczasowych treningach wypadała najgorzej. Pokonała resztę toru, zrzucając jeszcze dwie poprzeczki. Świadoma wzroku innych zajęła swoje miejsce, mnąc nerwowo wodze. Chciało jej się płakać, ale nie miała zamiru robić tego w obecności innych. Pani Stacy wypuściła ich po krótkich ćwiczeniach ujeżdżeniowych, podczas których Astrid też się zresztą skompromitowała.. Upokorzona blondynka, wyjechała z ujeżdżalni, poganiana szyderczym śmiechem szatyna. Co mu takiego zrobiła? Zeskoczyła z siodła i wprowadziła klacz do stajni. - Co się stało? - szepnęła zmartwiona, wprowadzając ją do boksu. Miała jakiś uraz? Westchnęła i odpięła popręg. Coś głucho upadło na siano. Zatrzymała rękę i zmarszczyła brwi. Kamienie. Stanęła osłupiała. To dlatego nie mogła się dobrze wybić. Kamienie wbijały się jej w brzuch. Wiedziała, że to Czkawka, ale nie miała dowodów. Poczuła wściekłość. Dobrze, stwierdziła że ma beznadziejne imię, ale czy to powód do utrudniania życia? Odpłacił się jej z nawiązką, więc co jeszcze? Miała wrażenie, że to jeszcze potrwa. Westchnęła i rozsiodłała do końca klacz. 04. września godz. 8:34 Astrid otworzyła oczy i zamrugała. Przetoczyła nieprzytomnym wzrokiem po pokoju. Lydia musiała już wstać, bo jej łóżko było pościelone. Przeciągnęła się, stękając głucho i wstała. Ogarnęła się w łazience i ruszyła na śniadanie. Większość dobrych rzeczy została już spałaszowana, ale zostały jej jakieś tosty, jednak nieco chłodne. Stołówka w internacie była całkowicie pusta. Cisza ją przytłaczała. Wręcz zaczynała przerażać. Szybko dokończyła posiłek i wyszła. Wspinając się po schodach napotkała Carrie, która schodziła z góry. - Cześć! Szukałam was, ale pokój był zamknięty. - Byłam na śniadaniu. Lyd gdzieś zniknęła. O co chodzi? - Nic ważnego, chciałam pojechać w teren. - Doskonały pomysł! Przebiorę się tylko, okej? - Jasne. Poczekam w stajni - rozeszły się. Astrid szybko pokonała ostatnie stopnie i ekspresowo ubrała strój do jazdy. Wyjazd w teren będzie doskonałą formą relaksu, po nieustannych dziwactwach Haddocka. Zamknęła z poworotem pokój i popędziła do stajni. Dochodząc do boksu swojej klaczy, słyszała rżenie w drugiej stajni. - Cześć mała - poklepała ją po czole - jedziemy w teren. Osiodła klacz i wyprowadziła ze stajni. Podeszła do czekającej już Carrie i wskoczyła na siodło. - Gdzie jedziemy? - spytała zapinając kask. - Zatoczymy koło w lesie - powiedziała brunetka i ruszyły stępem. - Wiesz gdzie się podziewa Lydia? Wczoraj na treningu była jakaś dziwna, dzisiaj wyszła zanim się obudziłam, a mówiła mi, że nienawidzi wstawać. - Z początkiem roku zawsze jest ciężko. Albo chodzi o Czkawkę. Może Ashley czegoś chciała. - O Czkawkę? Jaki to ma związek w Czkawką? Carrie zmierzyła ją uważnie wzrokiem. Wjechały do lasu. - Jeśli ci nie powiedziała, to nie ode mnie się dowiesz. No chyba, że Haddock sie wygada, jak chce ją wkurzyć. Astrid westchnęła. - Masz na niego jakieś rady? Nie chce się odczepić. - Przepaść nie jest groźna dopóki w nią nie spadniesz - zaśmiała się cicho czarnowłosa - Nie radzę go ignorować. I tak nie przestanie. Nie odgryzaj się, bo zrobi coś gorszego. - Nie mogę go zignorować, nie mogę się zemścić, to co mam zrobić? - Pytaj Lydii, nie mnie. Ashley na mur beton ci nie powie, to twoja jedyna opcja. Musisz go trochę poznosić. Wkopałaś się, dziewczyno. Co ci strzeliło do głowy? - Jeśli myśli, że może mną pomiatać, to się myli. - I tak go już nie ugłaskasz. Co się stało na treningu? - Podłożył kamienie pod poręg. Carrie wytrzeszczyła oczy. - Poważnie? - Jak najbardziej - westchnęła - a wracając, jest jeszcze ktoś, kogo nienawidzi? - Nie znam nikogo więcej. - Nic z tego nie rozumiem. - Czego? - Wszystko sprowadza się do Lydii! O co chodzi? - Dopiero gdy będzie chciała ci to powiedzieć, to się dowiesz. No Czkawka może ci powie, ale zależy kogo nie lubi bardziej: ciebie czy Lydii. - Jakie to pogmatwane - westchnęła rozgoryczona. O co chodziło? - Wszystko wyjaśnią prawdopodobnie trzy słowa, ale od kogo je usłyszysz to sytuację zmieni. Ja ci nic nie powiem. - No dobra - westchnęła Astrid - to powiedz mi jak z Famą. - Pogadałam z trenerką i założyła kolejne zabezpieczenie. Spsykałam drzwi też gazem pieprzowym, żeby ją odstraszyć. - I tak pewnie wyjdzie. Konie są mądre. - No moja na pewno nie - zaśmiała się czarnowłosa - mów za swoją. Fama co chwila, chce mi zjeść włosy. Albo tańczy. - Tańczy? - spytała ze śmiechem. - Uwierz mi, każdy kto to widział tak twierdzi. - Blanca akurat nienawidzi i boi się wiewiórek. - Wiewiórek? - Tak. Nie wiem o co jej chodzi bo są o wiele mniejsze od niej - rozmowa zeszła na dalsze tematy. Zatoczyły koło w lesie i wróciły do stajni. Astrid czuła się wypoczęta, ale postanowiła, że popołudniu jeszcze potrenuje. Haddock nie ma nic do tego. Pożegnała się z Carrie, która szła z innymi koleżankami na lody. Weszła do chłodnego internatu i odetchnęła. Na zewnątrz panował upał. Minęła zamknięty gabinet Jessici i zaczęła wspinać się po schodach. W końcu dotarła na swoje piętro. Internat ział pustką. Na weekend, w gorące południe wszyscy gdzieś wychodzili. Lydia wciąż, musiała nie wrócić, bo drzwi były zamknięte. Otworzyła je swoim kluczem i weszła do środka. Otworzyła minilodówkę, szukając jakiegoś chłodnego napoju i rozkoszowała się zimnym powietrzem. W końcu wzięła sok pomarańczowy i zatrzasnęła drzwiczki. Otwarła butelkę i napiła się nieco. Podeszła do biurka Lydii, na którym walały się jakieś papiery i popatrzyła z zainteresowaniem. Zauważyła białą teczkę z serduszkiem i małym, niewyraźnym napisem L&... C? A może G? Przez chwilę stała niezdecydowana, po czym chwyciła gumkę, która zamykała teczkę. Trzasnęły drzwi. Odskoczyła od biurka przyjaciółki i popatrzyła na wejście, ale kogo tam zobaczyła, sprawiło, że niemal upuściła butelkę z sokiem. Haddock. Jak on tu wszedł? Znaczy, nie było skanerów sprawdzających, kim się jest ale zakaz na to piętro chłopakom, panował. Wyszczerzył do niej białe zęby, oczy miał ukryte za przeciwsłonecznymi okularami. Jednocześnie ją to irytowało, a jednocześnie wyglądał nazbyt pociągająco. Zmieszała się nieco. - Wyjdź. - Oh, Astrid, nie bądź taka. Wypraszasz mnie? - Tak. Nie możesz tu wchodzić. - Na piętro czy do twojego pokoju? Podeszła do niego. - Ani tu, ani tu - podkreśliła i wyciągnęła rękę by go wypchnąć. Zamarła, gdy chwycił jej nadgarstek. - Nie radzę. Cofnęła się, a on jak na komendę, bezczelnie wślizgnął się do środka. - Widziałem. Sam jestem ciekaw co tam jest - uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i podszedł do biurka Lydii. Skoczyła w przód i chwyciła teczkę, zanim ją zabrał. Uniósł brew. - Nie jesteś ciekawa, Astrid? Wszyscy cię od niej odsyłają, a tam jest odpowiedź. Choć równie dobrze mógłbym ci to powiedzieć. Nie wiedziała kompletnie co robić. Nie powinna, ani dowiedzieć się od niego, ani przeczytać na jakimś papierku. Lydia sama powinna tego chcieć. Nie mówiąc o tym, że nie powinien wiedzieć, o niej tak dużo. - Nie. Wyjdź. - Nie sądzisz, że to niegrzeczne? - I tak nie masz tu wstępu. - Jak myślisz o co się boją? - zbliżał się do niej z uśmiechem - Sądzisz, że jestem tu pierwszy raz? Że pierwszy raz naginam zasady? Oddychała ciężko, starając się unikać jego wzroku. Drogę zablokowała jej ściana. Podszedł zbyt blisko. - Boją się... że zrobimy coś, co ma poważne konsekwencje?- szepnął - Boją się, że zdarzy się coś złego? - mówił cicho. Uniósł jej twarz i... Trzasnęły drzwi. Kątem oka zobaczyła rude włosy. Wyprostowała się gwałtownie, odepchnęła szatyna, który już po chwili zanosił się śmiechem. - Lyd, zawsze w złej chwili - wykrztusił. Rudowłosa spojrzała na nią z czymś dziwnym na twarzy. A potem na Czkawkę który popatrzył na nią z rozbawieniem. - Wyjdź - warknęła blondynka, szarpnęła chłopaka za ramię i wypchnęła go na korytarz. Zamknęła drzwi na klucz i oparła się o nie plecami. Wiedziała, że przyjdzie jej za to zapłacić, ale przyjaciółka była ważniejsza. - Wytłumaczę - powiedziała. - Astrid... otworzyłaś? - spytała z nerwową nutą w głosie. Blondynka zorientowała się, że trzyma nieszczęsną teczkę. - Nie. Chciałam, ale uznałam, że powiesz mi, jeśli będziesz chciała. Lydia pokiwała głową. Spojrzała pytająco. - Przyszedł tu i zaczął gadać jakieś głupoty, aż sama nie wiem co on robi. Potem... no widziałaś co się stało. Ale nic więcej - zapewniła ją. - Rozumiem - zamknęła oczy i odetchnęła - As, musisz zrozumieć. Mam z nim dosyć napiętą sytuację, nie chcę na razie o tym rozmawiać. Gdyby chciał ci powiedzieć, nie słuchaj go, bo na pewno skłamie, żeby zniszczyć naszą przyjaźń. A nie chcę tego - wyznała. - Ja też nie. Około szesnastej poszła do stajni potrenować. Idąc do boksu swojej klaczy, zatrzymała się przy siwo - jabłkowitym wałachu Czkawki. Zerknęła na tabliczkę. ''Monte Carlo 5 lat Angloarab Na rasę wskazywała też figura i kształt łba. Wałach wyciągnął do niej łeb. Podeszła w zamyśleniu. Jedną ręką zmierzwiła grzywę, a drugą poklepała po czole. Westchnęła ciężko. Miała nadzieję, że ujeżdżalnia będzie pusta. Ewentualnie pójdzie na halę. Ruszyła dalej. - Cześć, mała - powiedziała cicho, a klacz trąciła ją nosem. Osiodłała ją i wyprowadziła ze stajni. Padok był pusty. Odetchnęła i wskoczyła na siodło. Przeprowadziła rozgrzewkę i postanowiła popracować nad ujeżdżeniem. Nie powinna skakać sama. Popędziła klacz do wyciągniętego kłusa. Blanca wydłużyła krok i płynnie ruszyła przed siebie. Wysunęła łeb do przodu i prychnęła. Zwolniła do zwykłego kłusa, a następnie do stępa. Poklepała ją po szyi. Po jednym okrążeniu zagalopowała. Zrobiła dwa kółka i ruszyła po przekątnej. Na środku zmieniła nogę i zadowolona z rezultatu, powtórzyła manewr kilka razy. Zwolniła. Poćwiczyła jeszcze przejścia ze stępa do galopu i po półgodzinie wyszła z ujeżdżalni. Ten trening mogła uznać za wyjątkowo udany. Wróciła do stajni, rozsiodłała konia i odniosła rząd do siodlarni. Gdy wracała, naszła ją ochota na koktajl. Słońce prażyło. Zawahała się. Najlepiej zaszyć się w internacie, ale niewiadomo, co Haddockowi chodzi po łbie. Może być wszędzie, mieszka tam gdzie ona i bezczelnie ignorując zakazy, przychodzi do jej pokoju. Zamówi i wyjdzie. Ruszyła mijając internat gimnazjalistów i po chwili dotarła do cukierni. Stanęła w sporej kolejce. Wszyscy odczuwali skutki gorąca. Uderzyło ją przyjemne, chłodne powietrze. Rozejrzała się po osobach w środku. Dostrzegła tylko białowłosego... Jacka? Chyba tak. Rozmawiał z jakimś czarnowłosym chłopakiem. Odwróciła wzrok. - Koktajl truskawkowo - brzoskwiniowy - powiedziała przeszukując kieszenie. Zapłaciła i wyszła popijając gęsty napój. Był taki zimny, że rozbolała ją głowa. Szła powoli do internatu. Weszła do środka i ruszyła do swojego pokoju. Lydia znów gdzieś zniknęła. Wzięła zadania domowe i poszła na świetlicę. Rozłożyła się, siadając na ziemi i oparła się o sofę. Wzięła fizykę i otworzyła zeszyt. 06 września godz. 14:31 Niedziela minęła jej spokojnie. Popracowała z Blancą, i odrobiła zadania. Lekcje w poniedziałek poszły jej bez problemu. Czkawka wyjątkowo się uspokoił, co wydawało się podejrzane. Mocno podejrzane. Wróciła do pokoju z Lydią i rzuciły torby z książkami na ziemię. - Może zrobimy trochę zadań i skończymy po jeździe? - zaproponowała. Rudowłosa pokiwała głową i wyjęła zeszyty. Obie usiadły przy swoich biurkach i wzięły się do roboty. Pracowały w ciszy, aż do za dwadzieścia czwarta, kiedy zaczęły się zbierać na trening. Zmieniły stroje i ruszyły do stajni, rozmawiając. Rozdzieliły się koło ujeżdżalni. Astrid podeszła do swojej klaczy. - Tym razem pójdzie nam doskonale. Obiecuję - powiedziała, czyszcząc ciemną sierść. Blanca parsknęła, zadowolona. Blondynka osiodłała ją i wyprowadziła. Lydia kłusowała już dookoła, razem z Carrie i Jackiem. Wskoczyła na siodło i wjechała do środka. Przeprowadziła rozgrzewkę, podczas której dołączył do nich Czkawka i Ashley. Nadeszła pani Stacy. - Witam, moi drodzy. Dzisiaj poćwiczymy ujeżdżenie. Chcę popracować nad pracą nóg. Na początek, proszę o półsiad w kłusie. Jeźdźcy wjechali na ścianę i konie ruszyły kłusem. Astrid ustawiła się przed Lydią i za Ashley. Blanca zastrzygła uszami. - Przełożyć strzemiona przez przedni łęk i półsiad. Grupa zbiorowo jęknęła, ale wykonała polecenie. Blanca prychnęła radośnie. Biały ogon Parsya powiewał lekko. Astrid zaczęła odczuwać nieznośny ból w udach, ale dzielnie wytrzymywała. - Galop w pełnym siadzie! Odetchnęła cicho i opadła na siodło. Starała się jak najmniej od niego odbijać, gdy klacz przyśpieszyła. - Astrid doskonale - powiedziała trenerka z uznaniem. Chłopak zerknął na nią krótko i już wiedziała, że do końca dnia nie wyjdzie z pokoju. Niedorzeczne, była tu drugi tydzień, a już musiała unikać ludzi we własnym internacie. Dokończyli ćwiczenia, większość bez strzemion i instruktorka uznała, że wystarczy. Astrid rozstępowała konia i wróciła do stajni. Po rozsiodłaniu klaczy, dała jej kostkę cukru w nagrodę. Trening poszedł dobrze. Ale teraz musiała stąd uciec. Nie czekając na Lydię, szybkim krokiem wyszła ze stajni i skierowała się w stronę internatu. Ku jej uldze, nie spotkała nikogo na swej drodze. Weszła do pokoju i zamknęła drzwi na klucz. Westchnęła i wróciła do zadań. Kilka minut później wróciła Lydia. Także usiadła przy biurku. Ciszę przerywał jedynie szelest kartek i skrobanie długopisów. W końcu blondynka odjechała od biurka na krześle obrotowym i westchnęła. Uświadomiła sobie coś ciężkiego. Wieczorem musi wstąpić do biblioteki po lektury. Czkawka popatrzył na nocne niebo. Zimne, orzeźwiające powietrze wypełniło jego płuca. Gwiazdy błyszczały na ciemnym nieboskłonie. Widział je nie takimi jakie są, lecz jakimi były. Nigdy nie był szczęśliwy. Trudna sytuacja rodzinna sprawiła, że dzieciństwo stało się szare, pełne strachu i cierpienia. Nikt nie znał jego historii. Nikt nie był mu tak bliski. Brak radości, czy dobrych przyjaciół sprawił, że zaczął się robić niemiły, nawet agresywny. Wszyscy z czasem coraz bardziej mu się podlizywali, bardziej wypalali glinę z której został ufromowany, już dawno temu. Miał znajomych, nie przyjaciół. Nigdy ich nie miał. Wszystkie jego dziewczyny, były dla szpanu. Ashley kiedyś naprawdę mu się podobała, ale zepsuło ją jego towarzystwo. Był albo tak wyniszczony, albo tak głupi, że tego nie widział. Musiał się na kimś wyżywać. Idąc ścieżką w stronę internatu uśmiechnął się perfidnie. - Ej, Hofferson! - zawołał, grzebiąc po kieszeniach. Blondynka zatrzymała się, odwróciłą powoli, przyciskając książki do piersi. Podszedł nieśpiesznie. Włożył papierosa do ust i osłonił ręką płomień z zapalniczki. Schował przedmiot i wziął papierosa między palce. Uniosła brwi. Pewnie nie tylko w stosunku do niej, był niesamowicie pewny siebie. Nie rozejrzał się, czy w ciemnościach, ktoś go nie obserwuje. Po prostu miał świadomość tego, że każdy wiedział choćby nie wiadomo jak się ukrywał, Haddock go wytropi i zemści siestraszliwie za wsypanie. Z resztą, kto by to zrobił? - Co? - westchnęła, mając go serdecznie dosyć. Uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem i zaciągnął. - Gdzie byłaś? - W bibliotece - warknęła i cofnęła się przed dymem, co jeszcze bardziej go rozbawiło. - Tak późno? - zarechotał - nie powinnaś chodzić sama. - Odczep się - powiedziała niechętnie. - Mój ojciec jest chirurgiem plastycznym, dać ci jego numer? - Boże, Czkawka, co ci zrobiłam? - Jestem taki z natury, Astrid. A wiadomo, trzeba żyć zgodnie z naturą - wyszczerzył białe zęby w uśmiechu. Wbrew pozorom, rzadko palił. To był tylko sposób, na okazanie jej lekceważenia. - Nie, nie jesteś - zmierzyła go wzrokiem i odeszła. Opuścił rękę i po chwili rzucił papierosa na ziemię, przydeptując go. Co miała na myśli? Następnego dnia zadowolona z piątki z angielskiego, szła przez korytarz, patrząc w telefon. - Astrid! Poderwała głowę, szukając nadawcy okrzyku. Okazało się to błędem. Już po chwili w jej skroń uderzyła mała gumowa piłeczka. Nie musiała nawet patrzeć, by wiedzieć kto rzucił. Celne uderzenie, wbrew pozorom zadane z odpowiednią siłą i precyzją mocno zabolało. Rozległ się wybuch śmiechu, gdy się zachwiała. Przyśpieszyła, tłumiąc szloch urażonej dumy i bólu i wpadła do łazienki. Osunęła się po ścianie i zacisnęła oczy, powstrzymując łzy. Jak tylko wróci, przyciśnie Lydię i wydusi z niej o co chodzi. Czkawka bez entuzjazmu ruszył korytarzem na zajęcia artystyczne. Rzucił plecak pod klasę i usiadł pod ścianą. Przeglądał internet dopóki nie zadzwonił dzwonek. Wstał i usiadł gdzie popadnie. Nie żeby nie lubił tych zajęć, ale wszystko go dzisiaj irytowało. Rozbawiła go tylko Astrid, gdy prawie się przewróciła po uderzeniu piłką. Wrócił do rzeczywistości. - A więc dzisiaj, chcę żebyście spróbowali czegoś nowego. Dam wam za chwilę spreje, którymi postaracie się coś namalować. Może to być cokolwiek, nawet abstrakcja. Szatyn zerknął na postawione na ławce kilka kolorów. Wybrał na początek zielony, by spróbować i potrząsnął tubką. Stanął przed płótnem i przyłożył rękę ze sprejem do białej powierzchni. Nie było sensu próbować namalować czegoś sensownego, i tak nie znał narzędzia, więc postanowił pobazgrać. Zrobił kilka kresek i wymienił kolor. Okazało się, że fioletowy doskonale komponuje z niebieskim, a czerwony z żółtym. Rozdzielił płótno na pół i po jednej stronie umieścił kolory zimne, a po drugiej ciepłe. Po trzydziestu minutach skończył i przy myciu rąk, patrząc w lustro zauważył, nie wiedział jakim cudem, czarnym sprejem, umazał sobie końcówkę włosów. -Proszę pani - podszedł do nauczycielki biorąc do ręki kawałek włosów - zmyje się? - Nie martw się Czkawka. Po tygodniu zejdzie. Odszedł zamyślony i patrząc na płótno wpadł na doskonały plan. Będzie musiał go jeszcze dopracować. Szybko schował butelkę ze sprejem do plecaka i zaczął myśleć jak skombinować potrzebne rzeczy. Przy odrobinie szczęścia Astrid wyleci ze szkoły. 08. września godz. 14:37 Z dedykiem dla SzczerbatkowaMoony i Agadoo ^-^ - Koniec, Lyd - oznajmiła Astrid, wchodząc do pokoju - Należą mi się wyjaśnienia. Lydia podniosła głowę znad książek. Dzisiaj nie miały żadnej lekcji razem. - O czym? - zmarszczyła brwi. - O tym idiocie - warknęła, siadając ciężko na łóżku. Rudowłosa zacisnęła nieco usta. - Dobra - westchnęła - więc...hmm... miał z tego co mi mówił, trudne dzieciństwo, źle się czuje w dużym towarzystwie. Musisz mu pokazać, że jesteś godnym przeciwnikiem. Po tym powinien cię zostawić. - Czyli? - Nie odwdzięczaj się małymi akcjami. Zorganizuj coś większego, ale nie tak by go upokorzyć publicznie. - Na przykład? - Nie wiem. - Dobra - mruknęła blondynka - ale ty... mi w tym pomożesz. Rozmawiając, poszły na jazdę, przebrane w bryczesy. Rozdzieliły się w stajni i Astrid podeszła do swojej klaczy. - Cześć mała - szepnęła wyjmując szczotkę. Wyczyściła konia i szybko osiodłała. Wyszła ze stajni prowadząc Blancę i zobaczyła Lydię, stojącą przed ujeżdżalnią, obok Disneya. Podeszła do niej. - Dziś kros - wyjaśniła. Astrid podekscytowała się, nieznaną trasą i ulubioną dziedziną. To było jak ekstremalny teren. Blanca też to uwielbiała. Po chwili zebrali się wszyscy. Zignorowała Czkawkę, który puścił jej oczko przejeżdżając obok. Patrzył na nią z dziwnym uśmieszkiem. Kros mógł być niebezpieczny. Chyba nie zrobi jakiegoś głupstwa? Po kilku minutach przyszła instruktorka. - Dzień dobry - powiedziała - dziś poćwiczymy kros. Ja będę czekać na mecie, jeśli ostatnia osoba nie przyjedzie, pójdę wzdłuż toru jej szukać. Proszę pamiętać o zasadach bezpieczeństwa. Ashley, Jack, Astrid, Czkawka, Lydia i Carrie. Ruszyli na ścieżkę i po chwili wałach Ashley stanęł na starcie, niecierpliwie prychając. Już po chwili wystrzelił przed siebie. Ashley poprowadziła go sprawnie przez dwie pierwsze przeszkody i zniknęli za zakrętem. Jack wymienił kilka słów z Haddockiem, dopiął kask i kilka minut później popędził Royal Lady do galopu. Astrid skróciła wodze i podjechała do lini startu. Odetchnęła patrząc na przeszkody. Blanca obracała uszami, przeżuwając wędzidło. Po odliczonym czasie, ścisnęła łydkami boki konia i klacz zagalopowała, niemal z miejsca. Skupiła się na pierwszej przeszkodzie. Blanca skróciła krok i przefrunęła nad stacjonatą z desek, nawet na nią nie patrząc. Zamiotła radośnie ogonem i przyśpieszyła. Blondynka zawahała się, lecz ściągnęła nieco wodze. Nie znała trasy i nie wiedziała co je czeka. Klacz usłuchała i zwolniła, skupiając się na skrzynkach z kwiatami. Jaskrawe kolory miały przestraszyć konia, ale Blanca całkowicie je zignorowała. Wylądowała za nimi i ruszyła dalej. Astrid zmrużyła oczy wpatrując się w sporą kłodę, specjalnie zostawioną na trasie. Popędziła konia, i uniosła się w siodle. Klacz wyskoczyła w powietrze, zawinęła kopyta pod brzuch i po chwili znalazła się po drugiej stronie. Zarzuciła łbem i Astrid zaczęła się zastanawiać czy z drewna usunięto drzazgi. Ale przecież klacz nie otarła się brzuchem o korę. Blanca natomiast prychnęła i zwolniła, ale dziewczyna nawet tego nie zauważyła. Odpłynęła i to był poważny błąd. W rzeczywistości, wierzchowiec po prostu stanął na kamieniu i przez chwilę bolało go kopyto, nic więcej. Ale Astrid od razu zaczęła podejrzewać Haddocka i jakiś podstęp. Nie zostawiła konia, może coś nie tak z osprzętem? Zrobił coś z czaprakiem? A może majstrował przy ochraniaczach? Popędziła konia z powrotem do galopu, machinalnym ruchem., rejestrując wjazd do lasu. Blanca zaczęła rozpędzać się przed szerokim, niskim stołem. Astrid usilnie przeszukiwała umysł, szukając sytuacji, które mógłby wykorzystać. A może to było przed jazdą, zanim w ogóle przyszła do stajni? Klacz wyciągnęła łeb i dziewczyna oddała jej wodze. Kolejny błąd. Zapomniała w ogóle, że siedzi na rozpędzonym koniu i zbliża się od metrowej przeszkody. Klacz wyskoczyła w powietrze. Astrid momentalnie oprzytomniała, ale już po chwili jakaś siła szarpnęła nią w tył. Stopy na szczęście wysunęły się ze strzemion. Przez chwilę była w stanie nieważkości, a potem runęła na ziemię. Świat zawirował jej przed oczami, w ustach poczuła smak krwi i ziemi. Słyszała oddalający się tętent kopyt, ale nic nie widziała. Ciemność. Ból. Dudnił gdzieś w jej czaszce, przeszywał każdą świadomą myśl. Głosy. Przybierały na silę i słabły, by znów powrócić za chwilę. Ktoś się chyba kłócił, nie potrafiła tego zarejestrować. Chciała otworzyć oczy, ale powieki były zbyt ciężkie. W końcu poczuła lekkie klepanie w policzek. Ktoś mówił coś... Astrid? Co to znaczyło? Znała to słowo. Było... ważne. Miało jakieś znaczenie. Tylko jakie? Znów poczuła dotknięcie. Astrid. Czyżby to było jej imię? Usiadła gwałtownie, dysząc ciężko i rozbieganym wzrokiem, objęła cały obraz. Zaraz po podniesieniu się, coś łupnęło w jej głowie i pochyliła się, jęcząc. Dotknęła skroni i zamknęła oczy. - Astrid, nie podnoś się. Leż. Zaciskając oczy, walczyła z falami bólu, które dodatkowo poczuła a rękach i żebrach. Czyjaś dłoń pociągnęła ją za ramię i powoli opadła na poduszki. Jej czoło zalał pot. Przypomniała sobie wszystko. Przełknęła ślinę i po kilku minutach uspokoiła się. Otworzyła oczy, patrząc w sufit. - Co z Blancą? - Wszystko w porządku. Nic jej nie jest - czyżby to była pani Stacy? - A...ja? - wykrztusiła. - Uderzyłaś mocno w głowę, poza tym masz stłuczenia na całym ciele.Dostaniesz zwolnienie na kilka dni, by dojść do siebie. Podciągnęła się ostrożnie do pozycji siedzącej i potoczyła wzrokiem po osobach obecnych w gabienecie pielęgniarki. Oczywiście ona sama, pani Stacy i ku jej zaskoczeniu Czkawka. - Kto... mnie znalazł? - spytała, marszcząc brwi. Chłopak uniósł głowę znad telefonu i spojrzał na nią beznamiętnie, wyraźnie znudzony. - Czkawka. Dobrze zrobił, że przywiózł cię na swoim koniu, bo gdyby pojechał po mnie, mogłabyś coś trwale uszkodzić. Cholera, jechała na jego koniu. Znaczy, że była do niego przytulona. - Dziękuję - wydusiła, spuszczając wzrok. - Jasne - mruknął, znów patrząc w ekran urządzenia. - Poleżysz tu jeszcze, dopóki nie zdołasz stanąć dobrze? Przyniosę ci wodę, a ty się nie ruszaj - powiedziała chigienistka. Haddock prychnął tylko i wyszedł. 08. września 17.21 Szatyn wyszedł z gabinetu lekarskiego, na świeże powietrze. Musiał wreszcie skończyć z tą dziewczyną. Wypadek tylko go utwierdził, że Hofferson jest jeszcze większą sierotą, niż przypuszczał. Założył swoje przeciwsłoneczne okulary i ruszył do internatu. Miał coś do omówienia z Lydią i jeszcze jedną, równie ważną sprawę. Przeszedł przez trawnik, ignorując tabliczki tego zakazujące i wszedł do klimatyzowanego budynku. Minął gabinet Jessici, i wspiął się po schodach. Zawahał się przed drzwiami do piętra dziewcząt. Mógł to załatwić dyskretniej i spokojniej. Ale jaki miał w tym interes? Astrid nie musiał się przejmować, musiał tylko przydusić Lydię, żeby jej nie powiedziała. Trzeba to zrobić w krytycznej chwili, jak najgorszej dla blondynki. No, i pasowałoby sporządzić kolejny plan, by je skłócić. Wszakże, tamten był dopracowany już prawie całkowicie, potrzebował tylko czasu, aby się przygotować. Nacisnął klamkę i bez wahania wszedł na korytarz. Dotarł do drzwi i po protu je otworzył. Wszedł do środka. -Lyd - powiedział - co tam robisz? Odwróciła się, niemal upuszczając książkę i popatrzyła na niego ze zdumieniem. Pozbierała się jednak i zapytała rzeczowo: - Czego chcesz? - A wiesz... - podszedł do jej biurka i popatrzył na książkę od chemii. Zaczął przerzucać strony - Astrid miała wypadek. - Co? - krzykneła - Co jej zrobiłeś? Zaśmiał się i odwrócił krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Dostała takiej paranoi, że mózg się jej wyłączył. Jest u chigienistki. Lydia odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. - Jeszcze jedno. -Co? - warknęła. Podzedł do niej i popatrzył jej w oczy, ale ona nie mogła zobaczyć jego tęczówek. - Powstrzymaj się, od mówienia jej co się dzieje, okej? Oczy błysnęły jej wyzywająco. - Bo co? Przyciągnął ją do siebie, tak że ich ciała się zetknęły. - Bo może niepotrzebnie - szepnął jej zmysłowo do ucha. Szarpnęła się i wyrwała mu. Patrzyli przez chwilę na siebie, po czym dziewczyna pokręciła głową i wyszła. Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Dostał co chciał. Był sam w ich pokoju. Kobiety zawsze pozostaną głupie. Podszedł do biurka blondynki i wziął przypadkowe dwa zeszyty. Przekartkował je i odłożył na bok. Potem zrobił to samo z kolejnymi i wyjął karteczki, na których zapisała daty i tematy sprawdzianów. Zgniótł je w kulki i rzucił do kosza. Kusiło go, by zdemolować im pokój, ale wina byłaby zbyt oczywista, nawet gdyby przekonał Lydię, jednym ze skutecznych sposobów. Wziął dwa wcześniej odłożone i wyszedł. Astrid po kilku godzinach wyszła od pielęgniarki. Nie potrzebowała zwolnienia, bo był piątek. Czuła się już o wiele lepiej i bez problemu szła do internatu. Wzdrygnęła się gdy zawibrował jej telefon. Wyciągnęła go z kieszeni spodni i odebrała wciskając zieloną słuchawkę. - Halo? - Cześć, Astriś. - Mamo, przepraszam! Byłam strasznie zajęta, zapomniałam zadzwonić! - krzyknęła. - Nic się nie stało. Jak tam u ciebie? - Całkiem dobrze. Wyrabiam się z nauką. - Poznałaś kogoś? - Jasne. Mam świetną współlokatorkę. - To doskonale! Jak z jazdami? Astrid zamilkła. Co miała powiedzieć? Że miała wypadek, bo za dużo myślała o wrednym chłopaku? Że jest świetnie? Okropnie? - W porządku - wydusiła w końcu. - To świetnie! Nie przemęczaj się za bardzo. Pamiętaj, że w każdej chwili możesz poprosić kogoś o pomoc. - Wiem, mamo. A co u was? Doszła do internatu rozmawiając i rozłączyła się przed drzwiami swojego pokoju. Lydia wyszła nieco wcześniej i już tam była. - Siadaj - nakazała wskazując łóżko blondynki. Astrid usiadła posłusznie i patrzyła wyczekująco. Rudowłosa przyniosła jej szklankę wody. - Wypij to i masz się położyć - Niebieskooka przewróciła oczami, ale opróżniła naczynie i wyciągnęła się na kocu. - Lyd? - zagadnęła po kilku godzinach. Nie wytrzymywała bezczynności. Lydia poszła na trening, ale zabroniła jej nawet wychodzić z pokoju. Udało się jej po kryjomu odrobić zadanie z angielskiego, ale miała już wszystkiego dosyć. - Hmm? - mruknęła rudowłosa, gryząc koniec długopisu i marszcząc brwi nad zeszytem do algebry. - Może pojedziemy w teren? - Nie - odparła mechanicznie Lydia. - No proszę - błagała - tylko stępy i kłusy. Dziewczyna odchyliła się na krześle obrotowym i spojrzała na nią z wahaniem. - No dobra - powiedziała niechętnie. Astrid już miała się zerwać z łóżka z piskiem, ale rudowłosa zgromiła ją wzrokiem, więc spokojnie usiadła i wstała. - Chodź - pociągnęła ją w stronę drzwi i już po chwili, była przy drzwiach na klatkę schodową. Lydia przewróciła oczami i włożyła klucz do zamka, by zamknąć drzwi. Blondynka radosnymi podskokami zbiegła po schodach. A potem się z kimś zderzyła. Potrząsnęła głową i spojrzała na chłopaka. Czkawka, no któżby inny. Ale w jego oczach dostrzegła coś innego. Zanim wrócił do swojej powierzchownej osobowości, zanim stał się wrednym idiotą, w jego oczach zobaczyła strach. Czkawka Haddock, jej największy wróg... bał się? Nie, niemożliwe. Natychmiast opanował się, odsuwając. Posłała mu szeroki uśmiech, nie tracąc nastroju. Chłopak, spojrzał na nią jak na ostatnią idiotkę i przewrócił oczami, ale widziała, że coś mu błądzi w oczach i jakby zbladł. - Nie widzisz ani przeszkód ani ludzi - mruknął i wyminął ją. Popatrzyła za nim przez chwilę i wyleciała z internatu. - Blanca! - zapiszczała przy boksie swojej klaczy. Otworzyła go i objęła konia za szyję - martwiłam się o ciebie. Ale to była moja wina - wyjęła szczotkę ze skrzynki i zaczęłą przeczesywać ciemną sierść. Klacz potrząsnęła grzywą i skinęła łbem, po czym zarżała głośno. Astrid zmarszczyła brwi i zerknęła co się dzieje poza boksem. Tak właściwie nic, tylko przejściem przechodziła jakaś dziewczyna, ze swoim koniem. Chwila. Czyżby ogierem? Westchnęła przeciągle, już wiedząc, że Blanca będzie humorzasta. Ruja na szczęście nie trwała długo, aczkolwiek w lecie była najczęściej. Wróciła do czyszczenia, a koń prawie ją stratował podchodząc do samego końca boksu i wyciągając łeb w stronę samca. Gniady ogier zwolnił i konie dotknęły się chrapami. Amazonka pociągnęła wierzchowca dalej i odeszła, a stukot kopyt ucichł nagle, gdy wyszła ze stajni. Astrid poszła do siodlarni po osprzęt i po chwili wróciła dźwigając siodło. Zarzuciła czaprak na grzbiet i dokończyła siodłanie. Po chwili otworzyła boks i wyprowadziła klacz ze stajni. Lydia już na nią czekała. Wskoczyła na siodło i ruszyły przed siebie. Tak. Wiem. Po prostu mi się nie chciało. Przepraszam, że tak bez słowa zniknęłam, ale jakiś czas myslałam niechętnie o pisaniu. Ten next to taki urywek. Nie obeicuję, że znów będą regularnie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania